Those Kind of moments
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: inspired by some of the 50 theme challenges i've seen , I decided to try one of my own :
1. Theme 1 Colours

**I've been inspired by some other 50 theme challenges, so I decided to try one of my own!**

**Please enjoy, review, and note that the themes will not be in order, since I am an extremely random person =D**

"Bored, bored, bored!" Rua moaned.

Ruka looked up from where she was reading a book.

"Read or something."

Rua pulled a face, and walked across their living room to see what his sister was reading.

"The god of small things…hey, didn't Yusei lend this to Aki a while ago?"

"Yes…and now I'm borrowing it."

"riiiiggggggggggght…." Rua walked away again, and wandered out of the kitchen. And back into the living room. And back again.

Ruka rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Rua was a crazy, mad outdoorsy person, but it was raining, so they couldn't go anywhere at all. And as a result Rua was going even more insane than what was normal.

Ruka read a few more chapters of her book. She had just gotten to the part where Sophie Mol suggests that being a midget is better because it is taller than a dwarf and shorter than…a human being, when Rua came back in , holding a bunch of colour pencils in one hand , and attempting to count on his fingers with the others.

"There's…no wait. ….me, Ruka..."

Ruka sighed, put a bookmark in her book and stood up.

"Rua, what are you babbling on about?" she pulled the pencils out of Rua's hand.

"How many of us are there in team 5Ds? 7 or 8?"maths, was not Rua's strongest point.

"7."

"And there are 7 colours in a rainbow."

"Yes….."

"So, wouldn't it be interesting if each team members personalities matched with a colour in the spectrum?"

The penny dropped for Ruka.

"Well, Yusei is definitely indigo?"

"Not blue?"

"Nahhhhhh. Indigo is more mysterious."

Rua considered this.

"Yeah, I guess. Yusei is pretty enigmatic. So who should be blue?"

"Dunno…you should be yellow though"

"Why?"

And so they continued, failing to notice the rain stopping and the sun coming out.

**Note: I left the story at this point for a REASON!And the reason I made Ruka read "the god of small things" by Arundhati Roy, is because that book is AWESOME!**

**Another note: I know this one is incredibly random, but I wanted to write something funny, since most of the chapters that I will upload will be sadder, deeper and darker**


	2. Theme 15 Longer

"Don't forget to smile. No one has a better smile than yours, Aki"

"You are the one who put this smile on my face, Yusei."

In the dark of the night, they stood, with Yusei's hands holding hers, a sliver of the moon illuminating those hands.

Each of them took in the others features, committed every feature of their faces to their memories every moment that had brought them to this point. Every reason they loved each other

There wasn't long. There was not long until they would part ways, until she would leave to go to Germany, and he would stay and wait, for however long it took for her to come back.

Eventually, they had to let go of each other's hands. So they did. Slowly, slowly, until only their fingertips were touching.

Aki's fingers lingered there for a moment, a hesitant pause. Yusei restrained himself from grabbing her hands again.

But soon she let go.

"I should get going now." She said casually. Too casually.

"Yeah, go on , get out of here." Yusei replied, even more relaxed, hiding his hurt.

_Because if you stayed longer, my heart would not ever let you go_

But later, when he was alone, he would often stand there quietly , ant that point in the garage , and wish that she had stayed.

Even if it was for Just a little longer


	3. Theme 16 Need

**This particular theme chapter is a dedication to a good friend of mine , because that person really has been a truer friend than I would have hoped.**

"You understand the problem now , right Aki?"

Aki smiled at Yusei.

"Yeah , I get it now , thanks ." , and she turned her head to the exercise book in front of her , picked up a pencil and started writing.

It was an extremely slow day for Team 5Ds. The twins had gone swimming with some school friends , Yusei was helping Aki with her physics homework inside the garage at Poppo time , Crow was playing outside with the kids he took care of , Bruno was doing something complicated on the computers as usual and Jack was…well , no one actually knew what Jack was doing.

Yusei got up, and went upstairs momentarily. When he came down, he had a bemused look on his face. Going to the door , he yelled out

"You won't believe this!"

Having finished, Aki turned to observe quietly as Crow, followed by 3 little kids came to the door.

"What?"

"Jack, is actually reading a book, and drinking juice."

"YIKES!Now that's even weirder."

Aki giggled softly at the thought of Jack reading and actually being quiet and settled.

"Weirder than what?" She asked.

Yusei looked at her.

"Barbecued fish."

At that, Aki's giggles turned to laughter. Uncontrollable laughter. Yusei shook his head in amazement.

"I have no idea why that is funny." But nevertheless, he started to laugh as well. Occasionally they would pause, and catch each other's eyes, and then fall into even more hysterical laughter. Crow rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you guys can actually stop laughing, then come outside. The kids want to play with you too."

At that, Aki stopped laughing.

_Want me? They want me? Or perhaps he meant just Yusei?_

"You coming or what?" Yusei asked, breaking Aki's train of thought. He went outside, and soon laughter fileted into the room.

Aki got up, and went to the door, pausing and observing Yusei and Crow playing with the kids.

Crow was giving a piggyback ride to the tiny girl with brown hair, and one of the boys and the older girl were cheering him on, trying to make him go faster.

The other 2 boys, one wearing an orange fleece , the other with a bandana around his head were chatting with Yusei , showing off some cards , and Yusei was looking at them , giving each of them advice on how best to play them in a duel.

Watching them, so free and natural, Aki realised something.

_They are already so damn successful. So popular. And they are right where they need to be._

Jack came out all of a sudden.

"I need coffee!See ya later!"

"Hey Jack! What happened to you saving money?"

"Coffee trumps all!"

"JACK!"

_They are already a team. Without me. What am I? The insecure, vulnerable one. I destroy things with this cursed power –yet I am needy. They don't need me._

Jack walked off, ignoring Crow's annoyance.

Crow shook his head and sighed. He let the little girl down and asked

"Right, which one of you is next?"

The orange fleeced boy that had been with Yusei looked to Crow and grinned.

"Me, me!" the boy ran to Crow, and literally jumped on to him. The tiny girl blinked, and then looked at Aki.

"Hey, Onee-chan, come play with us! Come play!"

_Me? Why?_

"Yusei-nii-Chan says you're fun!" The girl widened her big grey eyes into a wounded puppy look.

"Onegai?"

Yusei looked at her.

"nani wo shiteru? Standing there all lonely like that?Come join in."

Aki grinned at the little girl.

"Ok, Kokoro-Chan, what do you want me to play?"

"YAY!Over here, Onee-chan!" Kokoro smiled.

Unsure, Aki looked towards Yusei.

He nodded. She smiled. And went off to play.

_You guys. You don't really need someone like me as a friend, not with my weaknesses, not with your skills and popularity . you have known each other for so long , by all rights I am an invader of your group_

_Yet you still seem to want me here._

_Why?_

_I can tell you aren't trying to use me, like Divine did, but still-I don't understand._

_But I guess it doesn't matter. The truth is, I need you .And although it makes no sense to me….._

…_..you need me._

**I really hope this chapter wasn't too mushy!The other thing this idea was inspired by was episode 130 when Aki said that Yusei could have got that far all by himself if he had wanted to.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**


	4. Theme 7 Truth

**This chapter has slight character death in here…please don't kill me for it, since technically it's only a mention!**

Is this how it's meant to be?

If it is, I'm not surprised at all. My powers were always going to curse me, whether I used them or not.

You had me believe that what I suffered as a result of my powers was not my fault, and I should not shun them…rather, embrace them.

You believed in me, no matter what. Willing to go to all lengths to show me there was a good person hiding under what I had built around myself.

And, just as I was willing to agree with you-this happens. The happiness you build me burns down.

You can look at me with those deep sky eyes all you want, tell me that it's not true , that this is my grief talking –but, no matter how genuine your intents are , no matter how much you try to help , it won't change the truth.

It was MY powers that pushed away my parents. And even though I got them back. I still have my powers.

So I had to be punished. Even though that fire had nothing to do with me, higher powers saw fit to take them away from me before I had a chance to properly reconcile with them.

I am cursed.

This is the truth. Not even your faith can change that.

**This was a pretty deep (and short) chapter, I think. What do you reckon?**

**Please en joy, and review!**


	5. Theme 5 Ribbon

**Just wanted to try a CrowxRuka thing…it's an interesting pairing , although not my personal face!**

**Tell me what u think **

The first thing Crow noticed when the twins walked in to Poppo time was that Ruka had a ribbon tied into her hair.

The shoulder length green hair, which was normally in 2 ponytails, was now down, with some of it caught up in that pink, silky ribbon. It totally changed her look. It made her seem more grown-up , but more childish at the same time.

"What's with the hairstyle change?"

Ruka raised an eyebrow, surprised that crow had noticed at all.

"No reason, no reason at all."

"Well, it suits you a LOT better than the pigtails"

"Really?" Ruka blushed. Or maybe that was just Crow imagining it.

"Geez Crow, you becoming a girl or something?Come on!I have an awesome recipe for an omelette." Rua walked straight past them, and into the kitchen.

For the past few weeks, Crow and Rua had both been challenging each other in the kitchen – since both were good at cooking. At the moment, there was no winner – no one could decide who was better (although Jack tended to say Rua just to see Crow's annoyed face)

But even so, they kept trying to outdo each other.

In the kitchen, while Crow was cracking eggs, looking in the fridge and mixing ingredients, Ruka's hair ribbon kept invading his mind. He kept seeing Ruka's changed face shape, and the way her hair fell .She had certainly become more beautiful in the short time he had known her.

Sneaking a sideways glance at Rua, he wondered what he would say if he knew about what Crow thought of his sister.

In the evening, Crow and Rua served their omelettes, with rice, to Yusei, Jack, Bruno and Aki .Sitting down, both waited for the as usual, no one could decide which was better. Halfway through the meal, Ruka felt someone stare at her. She looked up, and noticed Crow's cloud-grey eyes looking at her.

For lack of a better response, she beamed at him, trying hard to avoid blushing.

When they had to go, Crow walked them to the doorway.

"See ya later, twins"

"Bye crow! Can't wait to beat you!"

"You'll be waiting a million year's then kid. Bye, Ruka!"

"See ya." She made as if to go , and then paused.

Reaching up to her hair, she pulled away the ribbon, letting her hair come undone fully. Then she turned back, ran to Crow . Taking his wrist , she tied the ribbon around it like it was a bracelet , and then beamed at him again , before running after her brother.

Since then, Crow had not taken that ribbon off from around his wrist.


	6. Theme 9 Fly Away

**SHORTEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN (I think) Hope you guys do not mind **

I wonder what it would be like, to really be a bird. To really have wings to soar with, to escape easily when I need to.

I have never thought of ending my life-but I have been coming here a lot and wondering what would happen if I jumped off the edge.

Would I grow wings and fly away, or would I cease to exist, as I fell

My name may be Crow, but I have never had wings. I have never felt the thrill of the sky. The closest I get is my D-Wheel, the feel of wind on my face , and this balcony.

In a way, that is good .Because sometimes the idea of flying away truly scares me

**You may be interested to know I had two similar ideas for this story-this one , and one with Yusei. As you see, I stuck with this one-the Yusei one was not making sense to me AT ALL!**

**Anyway, please review!:) **


	7. Theme 14 Sunset

**Thanks so much to the reviewers and the people who have alerted/favourite this story . You guys are awesome **

**Please enjoy this theme =D **

The sun was setting…and Yusei still hadn't come back.

He had defeated Z-ONE…and then gone back into the Arc cradle…something which was now slowly disintegrating before their eyes.

Aki searched the sky desperately for a sign, any sign that he was coming back. But she could not see any.

Barely registering the shouts of the others, she screamed his name at the sky, and then when that led to nothing, she let the tears come to her eyes.

This sunset…was so much like the one they had watched before they had gone to fight the dark signers. But that one held nothing but hope…and this one was holding despair.

_Where are you?_

Once again, her eyes looked at the sky, still willing to believe …believe in something…anything.

The sun went down a little more. And then when Aki noticed the star.

"What's that?" She strained her eyes to see it.

"Yusei!It's Yusei!"

And it was. Team 5ds started waving and shouting madly; as despair gave way to joy .The sun at that point continued setting, as though it was satisfied.

"Everyone, I'm back!"

Yusei's voice flew through the air, reaching them before he did.

_That was 3 years ago. Now, Aki sits by a bed in a hospital, holding Yusei's limp hand, staring out of the window at a grey, rainy sky-waiting for the sun._

_Because, although the situations are different, if the sun brought him back before, then it would do so again._

_Wouldn't it?_

**Ok, if anyone got confused by this story – what I'm focusing on is how quickly we, as humans , look to the most random things for hope. In this case, Aki believes it is the sunset that brought Yusei back to her.**

**Anyway , hope you liked this story **


	8. Theme 17 Lost Words

**The inspiration for this was the concept of some experiences not having a name .**

An_ orphan_…is a child who has lost their parents

Someone who is _bankrupt_ …has lost their money

A _homeless _person…is someone who has lost their house

If you have lost your job…you are _redundant._

When you have lost your husband you are a _widow_, if you are the husband who lost your wife you are a _widower._

If you have lost the will to live, you can be described as _depressed._

An_ amnesiac _has lost their memory

When something makes you to lose your trust in them , you are _betrayed_

But the words for loss don't describe everything.

They don't have a word for the parent who loses a child. They don't have a word for the parents who suffer this because of death; they do not have a word for the ones whose child is technically still alive-but lost to them forever because of a mistake they made a long, long time ago.

They don't have a word for the people like us – who have never stopped loving the child they lost. The people who couldn't get her back using words.

Therefore, we stopped trying to find the words. And waited for a miracle

One which turns out to be the words of a blue-eyed, criminal marked stranger, someone who wants to bring her back as much as we do.

**Incase you are wondering, this is from the viewpoint of Aki's parents in episode 40- a viewpoint that I found really hard , but decided it would be the best one for this particular story**

**The words written in the italics are "lost words"-words which name someone who has lost something. Evidently those are not the only type of lost words that are in the story – but they are most of them. So, out of interest …can you guys think of any other "lost words" ?**

**And finally…please leave feedback , I really do appreciate it .**


	9. Theme 18 Innocent

**Another short one =P**

**Please enjoy , and review **

When their 3 year old daughter woke from her month long coma – they should have been happy.

But her talk of the spirit world scared them. The doctor said that the coma had put her mind in an altered state, that it could be classed as a near-death experience. That what she was saying was just childish babble. Nothing to worry about

But they knew better.

Their daughter had been changed by whatever was going on in her head .

She was no longer innocent.

Infact, she may even be wiser than them.


	10. Theme 19 healed

For some reason, Yusei couldn't sleep.

Perhaps it was something to do with the fact that the sofa he was sleeping on was incredibly lumpy. But perhaps it was also to do with the fact he was thinking about Aki.

Just 5 hours ago she had arrived at the front door, saying she needed some place to sleep, but that she didn't want to go home. She hadn't said why. But her pretty face was so full of sadness; they had let her in anyway.

And now she was sleeping in his room.

Sighing, he got up, and went upstairs to his room, and quietly opened the door. He didn't go in. That would be intruding. Instead, he stood in the doorway and watched her.

She was sleeping on her side, curled up, almost like a kitten, or a baby .The moon had snuck in through a chink in the curtains, and illuminated her face.

. Yusei had never seen her asleep before. Sure, he had woken her up from a coma, but that was not the same as sleep.

Of course it wasn't.

Then, her face had been troubled and angry-an expression he had seen on her face a lot when he had first met her, whereas nowadays it was just an undercurrent, hiding beneath the happiness and laughter that lit up her face. And today, it had been the most sad, and desperate face he had ever seen . But in Sleep, not even a slight trace of insecurity could be seen. It was as though Sleep relaxed her heart as well as her body. Seemingly, Sleep had healed her completely.

Sleep had done something he could not do, no matter how hard he tried.

**I know it's a weird concept, personifying sleep, but I reckon it's an interesting one .It just takes a while to get your head around.**

**Anyway , hope you liked this one , and if anyone has any ideas for a theme I could do(I am not working from a pre-made list ) , please PM them to me =D**


	11. Theme  11 Melody

**WARNING: If you hate fluffy stories , please skip to the next chapter , reread a previous one , or just stop reading.**

_Once Aki had run away from her parents, at the tender age of 14, "Divine" intervention didn't come straight away .Instead, she had wandered to various little places all over the city, never staying for more than a few days , avoiding people .avoiding duels._

_But there was one place that was different._

_A beach village. A village by the beach. Whatever she called it, it all amounted to the same thing .It was not even a place she intended to stay in for the night. Too friendly. But for some reason, she found herself drawn to a small shop at the end of the street. A music shop , owned by a friendly woman in her 50's , the type who wore big colourful jumpers , always had a plate of cookies or some other baked treat , and had a friendly , open face. That woman was called Haruna Mizuki, and when she noticed the sad-faced, ragged clothed girl with red hair staring through the window, she instantly invited her in , and made her sit on a stool by the piano , while she went to get some cookies._

_Aki could only blink as the woman practically pushed her was not used to such grandma like friendliness. For one thing, she had never met her grandparents. Perhaps because her parents did not want them to have a heart attack knowing of the psychic powers that cursed her. _

"_Wait here, I'll get some cookies." The woman said, going into a back room and leaving Aki then that Aki realised she was sitting in front of a piano. From a young age, she had had a soft spot for piano music, she'd listen to the soft melodies at night –and was going to ask her parents for lessons-before she had become a monster. Instead, she taught herself, and it was the only thing that had brought her any comfort whatsoever .Carefully, she lifted up the top, and put her fingers on the keys …..And played a song._

_The tune that was sad and happy at the same time brought Haruna rushing out with the plate in her hand. She watched the girl play, and did not interrupt until she stopped, and looked up with wide, scared eyes._

"_I don't know who you are, I don't know why you have run away- and it isn't my problem either, but I'd like you to play that piano sometimes when customers are around. You know, to help business. You'd get a wage, a small one, but a wage all the same."_

_The girl smiled._

"_My name is Ayaka Ishida "_

_Aki didn't really know why she had given a fake name. But it felt right. So she stayed with Haruna for the better part of a year, becoming a sort of granddaughter to this woman, playing the piano in the shop, and sometimes dragging it out to the beach .She played a variety of songs, from classics to popular –but the one she played the most was the one that she had first played when she was bustled into a small shop. Like her new life as Ayaka, it felt just right._

_On the docks of Satellite, a young man by the name of Yusei Fudo often stood watching the sea. He was a happy person, despite his hard childhood and status as an orphan. But now he was experiencing trouble with his duel gangs, the friendships he had known for so long were ending, breaking, falling apart. So this was a place he came often. An escape place, where he cleared his mind._

_He routinely filtered out the sounds in the background, but there were sounds that got to him. Specifically, piano melodies. Clearly coming from the beach of neo domino city. Played by a girl. It had to be a girl. Who else would write and play a song full of memories that you love to remember, yet cry to? He would never meet this girl, but he wanted to thank her someday._

_That day came. One night in July, Aki decided to drag the piano out to the beach at sunset to play her song again. She did not really know why, but she thought it may be something to entertain these late-night beach wanderers. And herself. So she went ahead with the decision_

_Yusei was sitting in satellite watching the sea again when he heard the tune floating over the sea. Clearer this time, for everywhere else was unusually quiet. He stood up, straining his ears to hear it._

_The melody filled both the player and the listeners' souls. Unknown to them, they were linked by a common melody that linked their secret feelings of despair._

_When the song had finished, Yusei blinked, in amazement for a moment, then leaned out to sea and yelled out two simple words. Useless, really, but the only thing he could do._

_When Aki heard a young male voices yell "Thank You!" across the sea. She thought she was going mad. Never the less, she kept the voice in her heart. _

_A few weeks later, Aki had left the village. Somehow, she had managed to get herself in a duel. The result, inevitable. So she ran away, before Haruna found out, not wanting her to remember her as a witch .Eventually she found Divine , and joined the arcadia movement _

_Team satisfaction split up, and a year after, Jack betrayed Yusei by stealing his stardust._

_So they both ended up forgetting the circumstances surrounding that song._

_But it didn't mean they forgot the song itself._

After the dark signers had been defeated, Yusei and Aki decided to take the twins to the beach. Or specifically, Yusei decided.

Aki hadn't been to any beach in 3 years, so, although she didn't really feel like it, she joined was a very sunny day , and so the place was crowded. They didn't do much , apart from buy a lot of icecream , sit on the sand and talk at first.

It was when they went to get their third ice-cream that Aki noticed the music shop.

"I want to go there." She pointed at the shop.

Yusei raised an eyebrow "You have a music interest?" "

"Yes, what of it?" Not bothering to see if they'd follow, she opened the door. The place was just how she remembered it.

"Haruna?"

As if summoned, the woman came out from the back and straight towards Aki , enveloping her in a hug

"Where have you been, Ayaka?"

"Ayaka?" The twins had come in.

Haruna let go of Aki and turned to the twins.

"Oh, you must be friends of hers!Yes, this one hear called herself Ayaka when she first came here as a lost and lonely runaway. Haruna narrowed her eyes at Aki , but smiled as well , suggesting she was not that annoyed.

"Her name is Aki." Ruka said.

"Such a pretty name!Why did you….oh it doesn't matter, I'm not surprised –having psychic powers must have been hard on such a little child….." Haruna's voice trailed off as she went to the back room.

Yusei entered the shop .

"You know her?"

Aki nodded a yes, too stunned at all the memories that were coming back.

"Why don't you play something for us?" Haruna called.

Aki's eyes widened." I haven't played, not since I left."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Go on; entertain your friends…and that handsome boyfriend of yours.

"Haruna!" Aki blushed furiously.

"I never knew you could pay the piano, Aki-san."

"Yeah, play for us, play for us!"

Aki didn't bother asking Yusei, she knew he'd be interested anyway, so she sat at the piano, opened the top and thought for a while. Then started playing.

Instantly, both were taken back to days of straining ears to a song across the sea, and sitting at a beach gaining simple happinesses.

Yusei's eyes widened as he connected the song he had heard all those years ago to the girl sitting at the piano in front of him.

It had to be her that time. Now he knew this shop-woman knew Aki somehow, and that Aki had enjoyed piano, it fitted. That, and the fact he had not been able to find the song anywhere on the internet-making it a self-composed one.

When Aki finished , she smiled at the twins , loudly applauding and then turned to Yusei .

"Are you ok?" He looked as though he had seen a ghost. A special , happy ghost.

Yusei nodded. He would tell her about that later , for now , all he wanted to do was drink the melody in .

"Yeah …. Can you play it again?"

Aki didn't need asking twice .

**In case you are wondering…the song that I had in mind while writing this was the song "kimi iro no to " from the OST of the anime course , it doesn't necessarily have to be that song ….but it doesn't really matter.**

**But anyway , was this story TOO fluffy? Tell me what you think =D**


	12. Theme 23 Stupid

**Wrote this story as a kind of vent a while ago , decided to use it for theme 23 , simply because When feeling like this , I felt stupid.**

**It's from a Yusei POV. Enjoy!**

I have people around me, all the time, but I feel lonely sometimes.

Perhaps it is because, although most of them are my friends, they are not my true and close friends. They are not Aki, Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka or Bruno – the most important people in my life.

But Bruno is dead, and the others are scattered across the world.

I talk to them online, and on the phone, and video chats. But I still feel alone.

Sometimes, I will see a bunch of kids running and laughing, towards something, and I will think it is Crow, and not some other older kids.

I will hear a harsh but strong voice in a crowd, and hear Jack, not the brown haired guy in a suit who is barking into a mobile phone.

A flash of green hair, and I see Rua and Ruka, not a punk loving woman coming out of that clothes shop.

I happen to glance at a man hunched over a computer, and it is Bruno, and not a colleague at the reactor , someone who I hardly know.

I feel a soft touch on my bare arm in the summer, and I think it is Aki, and not simply the gentle and beautiful summer breeze.

I know it is stupid , but I can't help it.


	13. Theme 13 Lit Up

There was something missing in Yusei Fudo.

The people he knew and talked to saw this…but not because the absence of it was noticeable. Rather, it was when it came back that they noticed it was gone in the first place.

After Team 5Ds split up, he never moped. Instead, he lived life to the full. Like his father before him, he worked at the reactor .He continued working as a mechanic, making house calls. He sometimes went to duel academies, and took over some of their lessons. He even participated in a few local tournaments.

So it's not surprising that nobody noticed what was missing from him. But when it was there, it was noticeable.

Noticeable when he watched crow, Rua and Jack on TV.

Visible when he could be persuaded to relay anecdotes about them all.

Obvious when a local kid went around to his house for help with their homework and he was sitting on the sofa talking on the phone to Aki Izayoi.

When these things happened , the people would see that his eyes lit up.

And that was the thing which was missing.

The light.


	14. Theme 20 Satisfaction

**Big thanks to **_**Koros45**_**, whose story **_**Loose ends: Fatherhood**_** inspired this story.**

Kiryu had aimed high throughout his life to find the meaning of satisfaction.

The first most notable attempt was his during his teenage years, when he had formed the one and only team satisfaction with his friends, Yusei, Crow and Jack. It had been a mad few years, but making satellite safe was a wonderful feeling.

Of course, that went all wrong when he got a big idea in his head and tried to take over security. Instead of victory, he ended up in prison, marked and humiliated forever.

Then there were the times as a dark signer. Although he was now ashamed of this, there were times when his possessed mind had really loved being able to inflict pain-even on a person who was his friend, always had been.

After that was depression, and all he wanted was to die. He would have been happy with that.

How wrong he was. After Yusei came seeking him out in crash Town, he ended up going on one hell of a ride which involved saving the town from all that gang warfare , with Jack and Crow making a last-minute appearance .

And then , in honour of them , the town was called Satisfaction Town. And that should have been the thing which gave Kiryu the true satisfaction he'd been searching for.

But it wasn't that. Of course it wasn't.

The true, deep satisfaction came from something way smaller. Two kids, innocents, who'd been orphaned in the process of saving the and West. Kiryu had taken them in , and although there were the down moments , such as West slowly withdrawing from everyone apart from his sister as the shock of losing his father hit him , there were the up moments , such as watching Nico sweetly sing along to the radio while helping him in the kitchen.

And that was where true satisfaction lay.


	15. Theme 26 Time Enough

**Felt like doing something very different this time…I was a big fan of the JackxCarly pairing…during the dark signer ark it could have happened, but then they HAD to go destroy it in season 2 didn't they? It was actually a cute pairing.. But you don't want to hear all my jibber-jabber, so I'll stop now and start the story.**

Jacks instinct was to go on by as though nothing was happening when he saw the scene of the car-crash. He hated seeing them, they scared him for a reason he did not know-and would never admit even if he did.

But when he saw the face of the injured girl, he went against his instinct and rushed towards the wreckage, yelling her name.

"Carly!"

Her glasses had fallen off, and they were lying next to her .blood stained her top and face, and her camera was in smithereens. Of course her car was badly damaged, but the van that had crashed into her only had a dent in the front of the driver was unharmed –something which made jack's blood boil.

Trying not to crack, he cautiously knelt next to Carly and picked up her glasses, putting them on her face so that she could see him, the same way he had when he had defeated her when she was a dark signer. Back when he had loved her.

No wait, that wasn't right. He still loved her. A lot. But he just couldn't show it…or didn't want to show whatever it was , now it was too late…judging by the injuries that were obvious to anyone …no time.

"Jack….is that you?" her weak voice pierced his thoughts.

"You're alive?Thank goodness!" Screw acts of being kingly or whatever, he was too relieved!

"Jack..?"

"I…I…was so damn worried about you! Worried that I would lose you."

Carly laughed quietly.

"What's so funny! You almost bloody well died because of that idiot!"

Carly smiled.

"You don't get it, do you? "

At this point Jack was wildly careening between reliefs that Carly wasn't dead to despair that she may end up dead to total anger at the driver that couldn't look where he was going

"Get what? That I still love you but was too much of an ass to say so?"

That made Carly smile

"That doesn't matter, silly . Don't you know that there's always time enough for love?"

**Hope you enjoyed this **


	16. Theme 27 Reason

**This is another one with implied character death in….so please don't kill me over this one...O.O**

She's gone.

A month ago, when I left neo domino, she was brave and smiley and cute…..albeit a bit tearful because I was saying goodbye, but lively all the same.

And now she's gone. What could have been just a nasty bruise on the head caused by a slippery bathroom floor turned out to be a subdural hematoma…at least, I think that's what I got told over the phone…but whatever it was, it took her away.

So she is dead and gone.

Dead and gone, rotting away under the earth in a coffin. Alone.

I wasn't even there to be with her in her last moments. Sure, the others were, but I should have been there too.

For once, I'm actually cursing my job as a duellist. Last I checked , Duelling was not supposed to be a chore…yet with all the reasons my sponsors and suchlike gave me , I ended up staying longer and longer …I should have fought harder to at least get to her funeral. But I even missed that.

Again, something I should have been there for. But I wasn't. Duelling even got in the way of that. I used to love it, but now, I'm not sure. If it kept me away from what I loved-then what reason is there to continue?

What reason is there to go on living through each day?

At least I'm here now, at her gravestone…surely that should count for something.

I'm thinking about her now. Sweet girl, she was. Is. She may not be around anymore but she's still the adorable girl I knew once .The adorable girl who must be so lonely now.

Perhaps I could join her.

I mean , what exactly is keeping me here?I'm racking my brain so hard for one reason, any reason. But I can't find it.

I'm kinda tired, so I kneel down .the letters of her name on the gravestone are now at eye-level. Idly, I trace each character that make up her name. And then, through the fog that is my messed up mind , I hear someone calling me.

I ignore it. I can't be too sure that what I'm hearing is in the present, rather than a faint memory, and I don't feel like looking stupid. Not today. Normally, I relish being the joker.

Then I hear it again. This time, with footsteps. I turn my head to see.

Daiichi, Ginga, Taiga and Kokoro.

"Crow-nii-Chan!" They all say, running towards me madly, tears streaming down their little faces , while smiles light those faces at the same time. When they collide into me , I put my arms around them in a hug. And then I realise.

I do have a reason to keep on living even though Hikari is no longer here.

4 reasons, in fact.

**So…whatcha think of that one? **

**Quick Note: I may not be able to upload chapters for a while, due to exams and all that stuff-so please bear with me.**

**In the meantime, please review, and if you wish to , leave me some themes to work with.**


	17. Theme 4 Hope

**This random little chapter was born because of a phrase that randomly popped into my head in the middle of the night: "her name means hope and it's very fitting"**

**Enjoy!**

The class of 7 year olds are sitting at their desks, boredly listening to their teacher droning on about fractions, gazing idly out of the window at the sunny day, and sneaking looks at the clock .15:05 …15:06…..4 minutes left.

BRINNNNNNGG! When the clock reached 15:10, the bell rings, and the children spring to life. The lethargic teacher barely has time to blink as they all jump out of their seats, hurriedly stuff their pencil cases in their bags and race out of the classroom, chatting to each other and giggling really loudly.

Among these children is a striking girl. She has long black hair, bangs that reach her brow (with the ones hanging either side of her face shoulder length) and very, very pretty brown eyes. She wears a black skirt, pale blue short-sleeved top, and matching sandals .carrying her pink backpack, she laughs at a joke her friend, who has curly purple hair, tells her and walks out of the class.

When she gets to the school front gates, she doesn't look for her parents, like every other child is , she just walks out of those gates and starts walking down the road. She only lives down the road, and her mum will be waiting right outside her house anyway. Plus, the weather is good, and it won't get dark quickly until it turns to autumn. Her friend lives in the opposite direction, so the girl waves a goodbye and turns, walking and humming quietly to herself, a small smile on her face.

As she walks, a lot of people stop and stare at her, but she barely notices. She is used to it.

Because this girl is Kibou Fudo, daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi.

Aki is waiting outside, just as Kibou knew she would be. She runs to the gate and Aki's face lights up.

"Kibou! Let me guess, school was long."

Kibou grins.

"Exactly!" She goes inside, and Aki follows, closing the door behind her, watching her daughter dump her bag at the bottom of the stairs and head straight for the living room. The girl looks a lot like she did at that age, except for the black hair and the more tanned complexion –those two things are something she got from her father.

"Where's Shin-Chan?" Kibou asks. pausing at the door of the room .

"He should be there somewhere. " Aki calls back. Shin-Chan is 3 year old Shinji, The second Fudo child, a boy. Kibou loves him to bits- but he never returns this love.

Shinji is autistic. Of course, being a 7 year old, Kibou does not fully understand the meaning for autistic, all she knows is that her brother will never be her playmate , that he will need help all his life. But that never stopped her believing in him.

Aki goes into the kitchen, and starts to make tea.

Ten minutes later, she calls out

"Kibou!Tea is ready!" she doesn't call Shinji. He probably won't respond to his name. She'll find him once Kibou is at the table. But today, not even Kibou answers. Curious, and slightly worried, Aki goes to the living room , and looks behind the sofa , where faint gigging is coming from.

Kibou is sitting opposite her spiky-redheaded brother, holding a ball. She sets the ball on the floor, and rolls it to Shinji, who grabs it , and pauses.

"Shin-chan. Go, go!" Kibou encourages. Shinji looks up into his sister's eyes, and then pushes the ball towards her. She pushes it back, and he does the same.

Aki can't believe it. Shinji is actually interacting with someone. At that point, Kibou notices her mum.

"Hey, mum!I told you that you just need a little bit of me!"

**=D did you get that little joke at the end? I'll give you a clue, in Japan , its fine to refer to yourself by name rather than saying "I" or "me" (or "atashi" ," boku" or "Ore" in Japanese), and the name Kibou means hope .**

**Anyway, please review. More reviews=happy me= motivation to keep on writing!**


	18. Theme 21 seperate

**This one was niggling me for AGES! Although at first the idea was concerned around the twins Jun and Yuki Kanzato, from the anime Persona Trinity soul(an anime I HIGHLY recommend ), but I changed it around a little to get this 5ds Rua and Ruka version. I might upload the Persona one someday ….But for now, enjoy, and please review-I love getting feedback!**

Siamese souls.

Separate bodies, separate personalities. But Siamese souls. Our mum and dad never saw this connection. They just saw two babies, their beautiful son and daughter.

But it's not as though we were so joined that we couldn't live without one another, but together enough that we had a bond that was unlike a normal sibling bond. Instinctively, we'd know when the other was hurt, happy, sad or excited. Instinctively, just like that, we'd know.

We'd argue like hell sometimes, we'd think that the other was an idiot, or too rash or too quiet, or too boring, but we were still each other's beloved other halves.

We wouldn't have it any other way, couldn't have it any other way, especially when mum and dad started not being there. Then we had only each other. To survive, to a certain extent we had to become one.

But it's different now.

We're older, and we are not alone, so we don't have to be one anymore. But with that realisation, the seams of our soul's connections are falling apart. Not just the fusion we created, but the instinct too.

We are becoming separate.

**~Miii~ This Rua and Ruka version of the fanfic actually turned out better than I thought…I reckon. So, opinions please!Was this good?Am I making sense? Should I upload the persona Trinity Soul version of this story?**


	19. Theme 32 trust

"_I trust you."_

Even thinking that statement scares me a little, even though it is true. Perhaps it's because I've spent the majority of my life staying away from people, and preventing them from trusting me.

Or perhaps it's because I've allowed myself to trust someone before-only to find out that I was being used. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?_ Divine. _His name is ironic. He was supposed to be my saviour, the father figure I never had, but he wasn't. No, he just wanted me because of my powers.

So it's pretty new for me, having someone want to be with me because I am just…me .The way you are .Its kinda scary. Because there is the chance you will turn around and walk away, and abandon me.I don't believe it will happen. Because I do trust you…

"Aki?"

Oops. Looks like I forgot where I …oh yeah, the garage at Poppo time , you're fixing up my D-wheel for me , so that I can duel for my licence tomorrow.

"What is it?"

"Sit on it for me. I adjusted the seat, and I need you to tell me if I made it uncomfortable."

I regard it dubiously. It's a half made the hell would I sit on it?

"What's wrong? Think I planted a bomb in there?"

A pause.

"Who knows? I may have…" You have a silly smile on your face-you are just teasing me. That's so out of character for you I have to laugh.

"Don't be dumb, you're too caring to do that." It's not the same as saying that I trust you outright…but it's a good start.


	20. Theme 36 Murder

**This theme takes place after episode 78….I KNOW that lots and lots of people have done one-shot related to this , some with Rua dying and some without , but I just wanted to see what I can come up with . **

**So, as usual please please enjoy and provide me with feedback.**

The life support machine beeped as it breathed for the small green-haired boy lying on the hospital bed. The doctor, a blond haired male, came in and surveyed him critically, before turning to the girl sitting at the boy's bedside.

"Ruka-san. Have your parents come back from London yet?"

The girl looked up at him, tugged absently at one of the green pigtails and said

"No, They haven't. Their latest job is really important." Ruka turned her attention back to her brother.

The doctor sighed.

"How is Rua-san then?"

"He squeezed my hand." The answer came back immediately. Too immediate. The doctor didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. He's alive, doctor. Just lost."

"Well I don't think lost is the word. You do realise he's probably not going to be able to survive long without the machine- technically speaking , the fall caused injuries so fatal , he is already dead. It's only the insistence of the Fudo boy that has him here now."

"What are you getting at , doctor?"

"Well, normally we'd ask your carer to make a decision ….but there seems to be a lack of them now…so, do you want to turn off the life support machine?"

Ruka looked at her twin brother, friend, ally and hero lying on the bed. He was paler than normal, and to see him so still was a heartbreaker. Yet….

_Do you want this, Onii-Chan? Do you want me to do this?_

She took his limp hand in ….

If she switched off the machine, then she would have killed him. She remembered once, when Rua had told her that their parents had thought she was dead when she'd fainted as a 3 year old .Of course, Rua hadn't believed it.

And she didn't believe it either.

She turned to the doctor. Eyes blazing with a new determination.

"You are asking me to murder my twin. THAT will never, ever happen"

**Hope you enjoyed this .Feedback please **


	21. Theme 3 Stargazer

When the night gets darker, you can see the stars clearly, even in a place like the Satellite .And there was not a single person in the satellite that liked to look up at these stars than the teenaged Yusei Fudo did.

Most of the people liked to look up at the stars, but they didn't really pay attention to them. Their clarity in the sky was the same as the bad jobs and gang warfare that was normality to all of the people.

That night, Yusei was watching the stars near Daedelus Bridge-the bridge that was meant to connect the Satellite, but never got completed. But it would get completed one day. Yusei was sure of it .Infact, he wanted to be the one to rebuild it .Since hearing the bridge's story from Crow; he had been filled with a sense of ambition.

But it was a dream that had got mocked.

It was common knowledge that the Satellite was considered to be scum, lowest of the low, and stuck. Stuck like that, with no opportunity for change. But Yusei wasn't quite willing to let go of the hope. Not yet.

He looked up at the stars .Today; they seemed to form a long, shimmery line across the sky. No. Not a line...More like...

...a Bridge. A bridge connecting the Satellite and Neo Domino.

Yusei smiled to himself.

_We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars_


	22. Theme 37 Captive

**Just a strange little idea that has been plaguing me since I first started to watch 5Ds , but one that relevant to Aki if u think about it .**

**Anyway, enjoy **

_Aki, troubled teenager and psychic duellist, approaches the door and opens it. She has a little time to talk to her, before Divine calls her for dinner. She needs to think about the duel she has just lost. Needs to talk it over with her._

_Her younger self looks around the door._

"_You want to talk?" she asks, childish eyes wide._

"_Yes. What did you think, of that boy? Yusei Fudo."_

"_He could save me. Save you,."_

"_I thought I already said, outside the Arcadia movement, you can't trust anyone."_

"_You can trust him I know you can. He said he wanted to be your friend!"_

"_You're only 5!"_

"_I still see your world, Aki."_

_Aki closed her eyes in pain and sighed_

"_You're not supposed to!That's why you're here!And I told you, don't trust anyone, ever. If you see my world, then you know that."!_

"_But you never show me to Divine either!"_

_Aki had nothing to say to that, and little Aki could tell. Quietly, she went back into the room. Aki closed the door, turned the key and walked away._

"Aki?"

She turns away from the window she's been looking through.

"What is it?"

Divine smiles "its dinner time. We have your favourite in."

Aki sighs "Do I even deserve it though?"

Divine smiles, puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. They both go down to the kitchen all the arcadia Movement members eat in.

They make small talk, about the duel and psychics in general. Everyone generally gets on with each other there.

But no one sees Aki's true self, held captive in a room in her head.

**I should probably point out that the majority of events in this story (i.e. the paragraph in italics) are metaphorical/figurative as opposed to literal. But anyway, please leave feedback. **


	23. Theme 31 Broken

**This theme could be about absolutely any 5ds character- most have suffered some kind of heartbreak. It's also for a friend of mine, who isn't an anime fan, and is going through some hard times at the time of writing this. (I just want to show that I do understand and care ) **

**So, please enjoy reading, and I'm still in need of more themes!**

It takes just one small thing to break any control you have .One small thing, put on top of the pile of other things. I can try so hard to put on a brave face, to say "I don't give a damn about these people" or to say "It's not my problem"

It's all too much though. At times like this, even the strongest heart is glass. It cracks slowly and then it shatters, just like that, all of a sudden. Broken glass, broken heart. No difference there.

Yet…

When glass breaks, it's not the glass's fault. No-one blames the glass. But when the heart breaks, it's not the hearts fault either. But everyone blames the heart.

Why?


	24. Theme 34 Forgotten

**Am I the only one who thinks that Yusei's mum got unfairly kicked out of the series?All we ever se of her is a picture. So this theme is about her. Basically it's a letter that she writes to baby Yusei, before she dies, asking him to not forget her. **

My little boy,

It's been too short a time. Too short. By the time you read this, you will be grown up, and who knows what life you'll have made for yourself. But whatever it is you end up doing, I am so, so sad that I won't get to see it

You're just a baby now, and as I'm writing this to you I can see you, lying in your baby rocker, looking out at the window. It's a starry night. Your father was the one who named you as Yusei, you know. It means Planetary, and looking at you now, I know it's a name that fits. Starry nights, the walks in the park, the sparkly mobile hanging about your crib, lullabies - there're all you know.

But that's all changing. I'm no scientist, so I cannot say for sure what's happening. By tomorrow, you could be an orphan, if your dad is right.

But you won't be forgotten, Yusei. If we die, our hearts won't. Your dad and I, we'll still look out for you. We haven't abandoned you.

I know you'll forget me though. You're only a baby, how could you have any solid memories. You'll know of your dad though. After all, your name is the one he chose.

But I ask of only one thing from you. When you get this letter , which I'll leave in the capable hands of my good friend Setsuko , then you'll know that I did love you .And I want you to remember that , and stay strong.

Love from,

You're Mum (who remembers you, even now)

***sigh*n was that too mushy/drabbly whatever?One of my next themes will be a follow-up of this, where Yusei gets the letter from "Setsuko" ((can u guess who that is))**

**Anyway, I have (should have) a poll on my profile. The summary to each of the titles are on my profile also, so please answer it _**


	25. Theme 35 Sweet

**Quick word of warning: just because the title of this theme is "sweet" it doesn't mean that this is a fluffy kind of thing.**

It's dark , scarily dark

I can't see, can't hear, and can't feel. Can't move, can't remember... Where is this place? Is this even a place? Am I dead, or alive? I don't know, I may not ever know.

Wait. What's that?It's the sound of water...Splashing water. A puddle? No, bigger .the sea? Yes, I'm in the sea .Oh crap, I'm drowning. Instantly I move around, and I can feel the sand scrape my back. It hurts. But If I'm feeling, then hopefully I'm not dead.

Slowly, I open my eyes. The light is awful. I blink, and groan, and then discover I am staring up at a blue, blue sky. It's so intense it hurts.

But I could still be dead. There's only one way to affirm that I'm alive.

I breathe in. Sweet, sweet air .A ragged breath of sweet air, full of holes. I have no idea where I am, or how I got here, but I'm alive.

Right now, that the sweetest knowledge I can have.

**Ok, that was kind of short, but did you guess who this chapter is about, or when it takes place?I'll give an easy clue: Amnesiac.**

**Please give feedback **


	26. Theme 2 Wishing

_It's always the stars in the night sky that bear the burden of listening to the desperate wishes of the people that live underneath them. And there are many, many wishes._

The fairy princess and her brother, her twin. In their high up castle, they have so many things, the latest games, good food, clothes, a swimming pool - everything and anything they wish for .Almost. The king and queen of their little kingdom, the ones who made this all true are not there. Always they are away, making money. The fairy princess and the prince never see them. What they truly wish is for their parents to be there, escort them to school, cook them dinner, and tuck them in bed at night after reading a story.

Another king, proud, and stubborn. Can never do any wrong. Or can't he? To get to where he is now, he had to steal a treasured possession of a friend, and jeopardised the life of another. He convinces himself there was no other way. His true wish was to be a king, respected and feared for his skills in the arena. But maybe this wasn't so. Maybe what he really desired was to be the type of king that does some good too. Perhaps he wants to be forgiven, even though he is an extreme power in this world of his. Perhaps.

She hides her face behind a mask and wanders about in the night. She is alone, and doesn't attempt to talk to anyone. If challenged, she lashes out with a fury that is matched by a power that sends them running .In time; she will be regarded as an uncertain myth, something to be terrified of. In her home, a man who she trusts plans to use her for his own means. She doesn't know of this. All she wants is to be rid of the powers that got here in the first place. She wants to find her mum and dad again, make peace with them. But perhaps most of all, she wishes for someone to see the girl she is despite her powers. For someone to truly love her.

To look at his face, someone would think that he is a ruthless, rebellious criminal. To see him in his day to day life, they'd see that the truth is different. That motley crew of young children are his life. He has a foul mouth and temper, he's always in trouble, but he loves them. And wants the best for them .His wish is to get out of this dump of a place, find something better for these kids, and himself too. But in this state, it seems to be impossible.

Blue eyed stargazer. He is a dreamer, softly spoken and wise. He lives in the same area the criminal and his nest do, but they don't talk. Their friendship broke a long time ago. Even now, it still wounds him. He'd like nothing more than to heal the rift that formed between him and his friends. That, and to fix the bridge that separates the two places that should be united. He sees that the stars form a bridge across the sky. Why can't the people down here do the same?

_All of these separate wishes, all tossed up at the sky full of shining orbs that can do nothing but listen, and shine a little brighter to give them hope. But maybe one star can. The Crimson Star, who stands out simply because of the red colour of his glow? In there is the mind of a powerful dragon. A dragon who listens to the wishes of the fairy princess, the king, the masked girl, the criminal and the dreamer with midnight in his eyes. _

_And then decides there is only one solution. _

_To bring them together. _

**Yes, this is a slightly odd one. But I hope you get the meaning behind it and like it anyway. And , just In case I don't get to say it later: Merry Xmas , minna-san !=D **


	27. Theme 42 Miracle

**Yes, I know I haven't updated since forever…blame real life. Please enjoy this chapter , and I will try to update more regularly**

**Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^**

A king, a star, a witch, a fairy and her brother stood in front of Director Godwin, wondering what he would say to them before they went to satellite.

"You know the fate of the world, of satellite and Neo Domino City rests in your hands, don't you? I wish you luck."

The 5 went to the helicopter that was waiting for them.

"Ruka, Rua!"A brown haired boy with glasses waved at them.

The fairy and her brother, Ruka and Rua turned and waved before boarding the helicopter. The king, Jack and the witch, Aki followed, but Yusei, the star hesitated as he started to follow .He turned back to Godwin

"Promise something." He said.

"What is it you want, Yusei" Godwin asked.

"When we defeat the dark signers, I want you to build the Daedalus Bridge again. Reunite Satellite and Neo Domino."

It went silent on that rooftop. Godwin opened his mouth to say that he wasn't sure that he could, but then paused.

Yusei was standing there, face devoid of feeling, but eyes sparkling with some emotion he couldn't name. He wasn't yelling, threatening anyone or being loud to make a point. He stood there, demanding and answer with each fibre of his soul.

No, demanding a miracle.

Godwin knew that a miracle was something that could not be asked for, something that could not be demanded. He knew that the people of satellite had long given up hoping, that the city's foundations were those of despair and desolation. No one there even thought of miracles or even just a little something better. Only the young and the naive, and the foolish still believed.

Yet this boy, this quiet , mysterious boy had somehow got through to the heart of Aki , he had beaten the king Jack Atlas in a duel, he was from this grey place called satellite, but he was not a child , and he was certainly not foolish , his time in Neo domino had proved that -yet he had demanded a miracle .

And because that in itself was a miracle, Godwin couldn't really refuse him.

**Yeah , I think I got some dialogue wrong here , but I hope the point gets through .Anyway , please leave feedback **


	28. Theme 40 First

**Again, this is another very short one. But enjoy it anyway**

"She should be awake soon, so you can go sit next to her, wait for her to wake up if you like." The nurse told Aki, who nodded and smiled, and opened the door to Haruka's room,

The little girl was sleeping peacefully, and seemed to show no negative after-effects from her operation. Her glasses were sitting neatly on the sat on the chair that was next to the bed, looked at the yellow freesias in the vase on the side-table.

Who had put them there? Haruka's mum? Her dad maybe?

Upon hearing Haruka stir, Aki turned her attention to her. The girl blinked once, twice , three times then opened them fully, although it was clear she was still a bit groggy and not really taking in anything.. She opened her mouth to say something

"Aki-nee-Chan? Are you there?"

Aki gave a start and blinked once, twice, three times in surprise.

She never expected that she'd be the first person a little girl would ask for upon waking from a deep sleep.

**Told you it was short. Maybe because I have been typing this in school. (I finished my work-I have justification for doing this!).Or perhaps because the idea behind this is not the type that requires a long story. **

**Please Review Thanxx**


	29. Theme 12 Strength

He had always thought that Yusei was the weaker one of them two. He had known him for a long time, but there were some things he never did figure out about him, so he simply assumed. Like his quietness. Yusei wasn't one to start an argument, to talk much unless he was directly addressed. To talk much at all.

Jack on the other hand was a very, very argumentative person. Even known to be a bit on the aggressive side.

Yusei was very loyal. As much as he'd like to leave the Satellite behind, the way practically every person would, so that he could gain a better future in Neo Domino, he hadn't left. Because he didn't want to abandon his friends. But Jack was very prepared to, in fact, he had even gone so far to endanger the life of Rally and betray Yusei, in order to gain this better future.

And because of these differences between them, Jack regarded Yusei as the weaker link.

But now, watching him duel against Godwin, the only one out of him, Jack and Crow still standing strong enough to save their worlds , Jack realised that he was wrong.

Out of the two of them , it was actually Yusei who had the most strength .


	30. Theme 43 Possesion

**This comes across as being rather dark. Blame this song:** **.com/watch?v=vB2lpBJw3L8&feature=related**

**Anyway , enjoy **

They were twins, but she was not _his_ sister. Not back then.

No. The sickly little child that looked like him, save for the hairstyles, was his parents little angel. She could do no wrong at all. Unlike him. It was always, "Don't be so rude Rua!" or "Why are you so clumsy?" .Or the one he hated the most. "Can't you be more like your sister?"

Yet despite that, he didn't hate her. Much. He wanted her to be his. But she wasn't. She only belonged to his mum and dad. He tried, he really tried. Protecting her, playing with her, making her laugh, trying to be her hero. To an extent, it worked. Ruka looked up to him, loved him. A bit.

But then she discovered how to duel. She beat people who were as old as their parents. She became famous, and she was the darling of the crowds as well as the beloved daughter of his parents-even more treasured than before . Being only average at duelling, slowly picking up the skills (only being a 3year old after all) Rua was forgotten. Literally left behind and forgotten.

Until the day Ruka fainted in a duel. It could have been simple tiredness-but she didn't wake up in a few hours. Nope. For days and weeks she lay, as if asleep.

And because Rua wanted her back, he spent those hours, days, weeks at her bedside, saying her name, over and over, willing her to wake up.

Then she woke up. Woke up to him calling his name. The first words she said were "I heard you calling me, Rua."

She said other stuff. Stuff about other worlds and dragons and duel spirits. She stopped her duelling. And eventually , their parents left.

And that was when Ruka became_ his_. Really, and truly his sister.


	31. Theme 44 Rain

She hated the rain.

She really, really hated the rain. Hated it with a deep, burning passion. Hated it the way she had hated a lot of things in her past.

The way she also loved some things.

But today, she didn't hate the rain. She welcomed it. She had come back in a hurry after her life fell to pieces and she had come back with tears running down her face. The rain did a good job of hiding those tears –especially as she had lost her umbrella.

She walked along the street, not making eye contact, just heading towards an address that she had memorised for ages. No one made eye contact with her either-This sad eyed girl with no umbrella. Everyone was busy with their own problems, or trying to reach a dry place. No one really noticed her, heading towards an address she had memorised

Eventually, she turned a corner and saw the house. Not big, not small. Beautiful. Bright and sunny, even in the grey and gloomy rain. A faint smile appearing on her face, she made her way to the house with a little more hope.

In that house, she would find an escape from the rain. In that house, there was someone she held dear to her. Someone who she loved. She walked through the gate, approached the pale blue front door. Paused. Then lifted her hand, and pressed the doorbell.

The door was opened, and Yusei was standing there. , a sandwich in one hand , a bite taken out of it. He blinked in surprise when he noticed Aki there , wearing a dark pink coat , black tights and shoes –and carrying no umbrella , even though it was raining buckets. Her hair clung to her face , looking as tired and wet as she did.

"Hi Yusei ", she said tiredly. "Can I come in?"


	32. Theme 6 Paint

**Another creepy one. Again, blame the silver forest music circle arrangement of the theme "heian alien" –sadistic love. I love that song without having even played touhou. Anyway, enjoy.**

A child shouldn't have so much responsibility put on her shoulders. A child should not be given the task better suited to an adult who'd better cope. A child should not have to see bloodshed and destruction in large scales.

Ruka was a child, and she had all these things, because of being a signer. Her brother shared it –took the burden of it too heavily sometimes.

She coped the way an adult would have told her to:"think of something else." So she did. She took up a hobby. Painting, to be exact. Between the day she met Yusei and the others and the day the dark signers were defeated, she had her skills perfected. Anything she painted looked eerily realistic.

Especially the scenes of violence.

When Jack crashed his D-wheel during the match against Team Unicorn, like the others, she was truly worried. Scared and concerned. Just because she could paint horrifying scenes well, didn't mean that she wasn't worried by them.

But when Jack got up, and they could clearly see the blood running down his face, and Rua, standing beside her covered his eyes, while Yusei ran to jack and the others watched in horror, she couldn't help thinking that the blood was the exact same shade of a tube of paint she had brought that day. That it looked like paint running down a pale canvas.

It was as if she was being filled in by colours that no longer cared.

**Told you it was creepy. **


	33. Theme 45 Lucky

He never knew his parents because he was orphaned as a baby.

He had lived in a foster home with many others, a far cry from stable family life.

He lived in a place where people were not allowed to duel, in a world were duelling was the life of almost everyone.

He ended up in a duel gang, risking his life.

There was one time, he almost died.

He had been accused, of betraying a friend and getting them sent to the Facility.

He had been marked, branded as a criminal even though he was never as bad as some of the more notorious ones.

In his friendship circle, they looked up to him as a leader, and that must be a burden sometimes. Especially if he himself needed a little guidance.

But he had never been cursed with powers.

He had never been distant from his parents. Never known them as loving people and then realised that they weren't able to cope with a power you were given as a vulnerable 5-year-old.

He had always had friends, and he'd never scared anyone away by his mere presence.

He had not been sent away from home, to a lonely boarding school.

He had not been bullied in school.

He never had to hide from the world behind a mask. Never had to pretend to be someone else and develop a different persona because his real self was too bruised, battered and lost to allow itself out one more time.

And because of that, in Aki's eyes, Yusei was one of the luckiest people that she knew.

**Yeah, so I made Aki seem a little more naive than what she actually is, but I think the point gets through. I personally think this is an interesting way of looking at things. What do you think?**


	34. Theme 38 Skyscraper

**I'm including my OC Aoi into this theme. I don't see why I can't...But if you aren't sure who Aoi is, read **_**all Of My Memories.**_

They were all sitting there, by the pier, a warm fire going as Aoi barbecued food that Crow had stolen. They were warm with the heat of the flames and the latest victory that Team Satisfaction had gained. One step closer to making satellite safe they were.

"Nii-san, do you think you'll become famous when you make the whole of Satellite safe?" Aoi asked, strange eyes glistening as she handed him a few meatballs on a skewer.

Yusei took it and started eating, munching thoughtfully. It was Kiryu who answered.

"I doubt it. "

Aoi pulled an annoyed face, handed Kiryu his skewer.

"What about ME!" Crow demanded "I'm the one who brought in this food!"

"Actually, you stole it." Aoi's directness made Jack, Yusei and Kiryu laugh. Crow sweat dropped.

"Whatever let me take over the barbecuing!"He took the food and skewers from Aoi, who went to sit between Kiryu and Yusei.

"Nii-san." She said.

"What is it, Hoshi?"

"You going to Neo Domino after making the Satellite safe?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because no-one will be grateful here."

Kiryu put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the folded map.

"Why don't we see how many places we have left?"He unfolded the map , and squinted at it ,brilliant red sunset rays making it hard to decipher.

"Four places left." Jack stated from next to Yusei.

"I thought men couldn't read maps." Aoi said

"That would be the women." Jack stated frostily, Aoi laughed in embarrassment and gratefully accepted a skewer , immediately pulling off a meat ball and eating it .

Kiryu put the map back in his pocket.

"Aoi-Chan, choose a skyscraper."

"What?"

"Choose a skyscraper. When we are famous, we'll all live there. "

Jack started to protest noisily but Yusei cut him off with a look.

"Leave Hoshi be. We all survive on dreams here."

"Go on then, Aoi-Chan, choose." Kiryu encouraged. Aoi looked at Neo Domino City, a distant, faraway place. All the lights were on. Sparkling . Glittering. Full of promises and rich people. And skyscrapers.

She pointed at one.

"That one."

Yusei smiled.

"Yes, that one. When we are famous, we'll live there. I promise you."

Then they all continued chatting aimlessly and eating. Yusei looked at Aoi, laughing at something Kiryu said .

Then he looked at the skyscraper Aoi had pointed too. In the large amount of sparkling lights that made up that city that everyone wanted to get to, Yusei couldn't see which one his little sister had pointed too.

But either way, he wanted to make his promise come true .If only for her sake.

**Hope you enjoyed that I know I enjoyed writing it .**


	35. Theme 8 Fear

The facial expressions of fear and anger are very similar.

The emotions themselves are very similar. Make people react in similar ways. If you are fearing something, or angry something, you can either lash out, or hide.

But what if the thing you fear is yourself? What if what angers you is something you have been landed with and cannot get rid of. You can't really lash out then. And there is no way in hell you can run away from yourself. That would be impossible.

Instead, you'd probably end up turning all your fear into something else. Apathy. Not caring. And then you'd find yourself giving that fear out to others. Letting them feel it instead. Claiming that all you feel is anger.

But it doesn't work like that. You still fear yourself. You hurt people who don't deserve it really, persuading yourself that it is anger at the world that does this. That it doesn't matter.

But it does.

You're still angry at this curse of yours, you still fear yourself. You can't lash out at yourself , and you still cannot hide.

They may be very similar, but fear is a malicious master, and anger is merely the slave.

Trust me.

I'd know.

**This is from an Aki POV.I don't think that Aki was all cruelness, even if it seemed that way when Yusei first duelled her. This is my take on things.**

**Please review I really appreciate it **


	36. Theme 22 Fragments

**I'm probably not going to do a follow-up for theme 34 forgotten. Simply because I have no ideas whatsoever for it. Sorry if I disappoint anyone. =P**

Somehow, she had known that sending her little girl away wouldn't help things. Somehow, she had known that it would make things worse.

But she was still scared, and Hideo didn't want her in the house, because he was even more fearful, so she said nothing. And anyway, perhaps it was for the best – they weren't getting on at all. Perhaps a change in the environment would help Aki become the smiley child she had been before. Maybe. She had thought that, hoped it, and clung onto it as her lame excuse for pretty much abandoning her daughter. Ignored the doubts.

But now, all of those doubts came back. As Aki, still in school uniform stood outside the window with her wide eyes pleading, begging for a different truth, trying to see something other than her parents being happy without her, she started to realised what a huge mistake she had made.

She wanted to fix it, so she stepped forward.

But that seemed to be the wrong thing to do. The troubled face switched to an angry, hating face, and her daughter revealed her scary, scary powers-the thing that had started the whole disaster- to shatter the window and run away again.

She watched the fragments of glass fall to the ground slowly, and wondered how she could not have noticed her little girl's heart breaking in the same way.


	37. Theme 28 Darkness

**This theme is basically a songfic. And the song is called yume ~little moon night~.It's a Touhou vocal arrange of Wriggle Nightbug's theme in Imperishable Night, vocals are done by Tsukiko and the arranger is Tatsh.**

**NOTE: The italics in here are lines taken directly from the English translation of the song. **

I can't see your face.

I can't see anything, anymore, no matter how hard I try. I can search as much as I want, but I won't find it.

I won't find it

_Tonight again, the moonlight has been sealed away._

You all look to me to be strong for you, and I want to be. I want to be strong for myself, but I can't. It would be easier to fade.

Fade into darkness, let go. Fall over the edge. Into silence.

_In this silence in which even the words of a prayer from a pleading person wouldn't make it._

Except I am not pleading. I am asking you, as a friend, as the friend of everyone, as everyone's hero.

Can I not look to you for help? Can I not just take a back seat, hide from everything, and let you protect me fully and completely? You have always been loyal, I won't deny it, but I am always the one who ends up as the leader. It all falls on me.

Your eyes, filled with hope. As though I am the only thing that can save you all. That hope fills me up. And hurts me too. It weighs me down. It is painful knowing that all this hope is placed on me. That I am that hope it.

_Watching the clouds that paint the sky, _

_And feeling the racing winds, _

_This night too, as you surface my mind, _

_I pray for my feelings to make it to you._

To make it to all of you. I may be the shining light in your life, but I am getting swallowed by the darkness.

Let me go…Let me fall. Catch me.

**Yes, that was a bit abstract. Can you guess whose POV it is though?**


	38. Theme 30 Tears

She was sick and tired of _that_ _person._

_That person_ had insisted on running her life, making everyone hate her, be scared of her, because of her power and how it hurt others. But it wasn't her who wanted to hurt others, it was _that person.  
><em>From when she was 5, for 9 long years, that person had been tormenting her and isolating her from any hope of becoming a friend to anyone.

So, she was going to get rid of _that person_. Today. Now, even. She opened the front door and ran straight up to the bathroom as usual, not even saying hello to her mother. She looked the bathroom door, pulled off her blazer, threw it in a corner. She went to the bathtub, ran herself a bath, and then went to the sink while she waited. She pulled the above-the-sink cupboard doors open, and stuck her hand in.

When she pulled her hand out of the cupboard, it was holding a razor._ That person _shook in fear. She smiled at it. , before her face set in resolve

Yes, it's your turn to feel fear. Because I'm getting rid of you. For my parents as well as me. For the innocents you hurt. , as well as the life of mine you took over.

Then in frenzy, she started to slice at her wrists with fervour. Cut, cut, cut. She detached from herself, to such an extent that at the first sign of pain and blood, she went on rather than stopping. She went on even when the small trickle of blood became trickles of blood, turning into one big stream of it running down her wrists.

Her head stated to spin, and she felt the tears of _that person_. She felt weak and fading , and knew that these were the feelings of _that person_ .But she ignored them. Why should she care about _that person's_ pain? _That person_ did not deserve to be alive.

Then the opening notes of a song cut the air. It was a loud, somewhat flamboyant song, the opening to a horror anime .She paused. She had forgotten her phone was in her blazer. It was probably just the damn phone company with some dumb text.

But the ringtone was enough to bring her back to is how she noticed the almost overflowing bathtub. She went over to it, shut the taps, and sat on the bathtub side.

Silvery tears flowed down her face. Flowed, flowed, and flowed. They dripped off her chin and onto her arms which were spread out in front of her.

Arms which were crying red tears.

**Ok…that was a bit intense. And if you didn't get it already it is a slightly younger Aki having a mental breakdown.**

**I also realise there's been a bit of a gap between this and the last update. I promise to try to update more regularly .**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**


	39. Theme 25 Thousand

Her eyes.

He had never seen them like this before. Sure, He had looked her in the eye before, but not closes enough to see them like this.

The world swirled behind those eyes. Anxiety, Love, Hope, Betrayal, Fear, Wishes.

And a thousand thoughts, both trivial and profound. A thousand thoughts, displayed there for all to see, but distant, so the content could not be seen.

_Out of those thousand thoughts, is one of them about me?_ He wondered.

**OK, forget anything else I have written and said was short-this is definitely the shortest thing I have written. Can be about any 5Ds couple. **

**Hope you liked this **


	40. Theme 10 Goodbye

She woke up with explosions echoing in her head. Outside her head though, it was completely, utterly silent. She stood up, dusted down her clothes, and looked down, realising with a start that she was looking at the sea.

_Since when was this place a beach?_ She wondered. Then she remembered what had happened just hours ago. An earthquake .Rumblings in the grounds. Explosions. Everyone was screaming, running away, trying to contact loved ones. She was running away too. But since she was already running away from her home about a day before this even started, she wasn't that perturbed. After all, she had been through worse.

This disaster was her ticket to somewhere better. On the day she had run away, she had cut her hair to shoulder length, cut herself a fringe, got different clothes and chose a new name for herself. She brushed down these clothes and started walking.

It didn't take her long to realise that this was going to be the part of her home town that would be worse off from now. Already she could see people reduced to begging. Already she could see duelling gangs set up. These she stayed clear of. She couldn't trust men, or teenaged boys. Her life had taught her that.

At least the worst men in her life were gone. She wouldn't think about them anymore. She hummed a song as she walked, paying no attention to the suffering of the other around her. She was too busy formulating a plan in her head:_ Get to the other side of this island. Find a boat, travel to some far-off country, start using my new name and get a..._

The cries of a child interrupted her thoughts. Momentarily distracted, she searched for the source, and found it.

A little baby, no more than a few months old, inside what seemed to be a safety pod. She opened it and picked up the baby, rocking it. Soon, it stopped crying, and opened its eyes. They were a brilliant blue, darker than hers, but still very distinctive.

_Whose eyes do you have? Your mother's? Or maybe your fathers?_

Then another thought.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ Not one part of her runaway plan had involved a random abandoned baby. This was just a hindrance. She could just abandon him again. Someone would find him. How many people had ended up stuck here, on this part of Neo Domino that clearly was not the mainland? A lot. So he would be fine.

_But this is just a baby. Not even a kid who can walk and talk. An innocent baby. Like Junta was once._

The thought of her little brother sent a faint wave of pain through her. He was probably the only person she slightly missed now. Although he was growing up now, becoming more susceptible to the influence of the people who had caused her misery. More likely to become like them.

"Well, I guess I'll change my plans a bit for you. Just to get you someplace safe. "She said aloud to the baby, who gurgled. Happily.

_You need a name. Do you have one?_ She knelt down and looked inside the pod, discovering a piece of paper and pulling it out.

"Yusei Fudo."The paper said. Unusual name, but at least she had something to call this baby. She got up and started walking again, talking to the baby as she did so

Well, nice to meet you, baby can call me Yura, well, at least until I get you somewhere safer than here. "

"Yura isn't my real name, but it doesn't matter, because for the rest of my life I will be using this name. I'm going somewhere far far away from here. Nowhere in Japan though. I'm good at languages you know, I'd be just fine in Spain, or France, or even America. I wonder, will you be any good at languages? My little brother, Junta is 6 years younger than me, he's good at science. He has spiky hair like you. So maybe you'll be like him. Maybe"

Yura ran out of things to say. A lump rose in her throat. No point getting attached to the kid. After she'd left him, he'd never remember her. He would have another life, hopefully a better one than hers when growing up.

She saw a little shop, and went inside .It was a random shop with random items. She found a baby bottle, some water bottles and various snacks, and went to the cashier, paying, not saying a word, not even a goodbye as she left.

She put Yusei down for a moment, so she could put these items into her bag. Then Yusei started to cry, so she ended up having to fill the baby bottle with water and feed the baby. She knew milk would be better, but water was all she could get.

_I could probably take good care of you in my far-away place .Bring you up as my son...or maybe my little brother._

Being the no-nonsense girl she was, Yura shoved the thoughts out of her head. This was a little kid who didn't understand anything she said, someone who she had no attachment to, any family connection to. It had been so easy to runaway and say goodbye to her family and old life, so it would be easier to say goodbye to this little baby, a stranger.

She had no idea how long she had walked for when she found a good-looking little house, full of kids, and a woman who seemed to be taking care of them all. It seemed like the perfect place, except for the fact that Yura did not want to be seen. She just wanted to leave the baby, and get out of there. So she hid in the bushes, rocking Yusei so that he'd sleep.

When he fell asleep, Yura took the note with his name on, and wrote a few extra sentences , before simply sitting there, occasionally stroking Yusei's head as she watched and observed the place , strengthening the belief that this place was the best place to leave him before moving on with her life.

Night fell, and Yura stepped out hesitantly. It seemed like everyone was asleep .A moons hone dimly .She carried Yusei to the door step, placed him there carefully. She fished out the note with one hand, rapped loudly on the door with the other, and then ran away, leaving the note to flutter and fall next to Yusei as he slept, unaware.

_Please look after Yusei for me. I don't have any family connection to him, i only knew him a few hours but I want him to grow up in a safe, happy place- the place I never had._

_Goodbye, little baby._

_Yura Asakura _

**Well , that seems to read like the prologue of a multichapter story...Oh well , please review **


	41. Theme 41 When

**Total, complete, utter randomness...**

_When_ an orphan boy turned 1, a father sent his little baby son away to safety as the world was shaken to its foundations

_When_ a little boy met two others who would become his best friends for the rest of his life, a little girl fell asleep while staying up to wait for her father. On her 5th birthday.

_When_ that same boy went home to live with his new friends, that same little girl received a present from the late-arriving father, a deck that would end up sealing her fate.

_When_ the little girl hurt another with her powers and got hit by her father as a result, two young, ambitious business-people fell in love and got married.

_When_ the 3 boys turned 10, and the little girl became uncontrollable, twins were born to this young, ambitious couple.

_When_ the twins were 3 years old and one of them mysteriously collapsed, the gang of 3 became 4, and vowed to protect their homeland together.

A year later, _when_ the twins recovered, the little girl, now not so little, got sent away to boarding school.

_When _teamwork proved to be difficult for the fourth boy, and their friendship started fraying, the girl ran away from school.

And _when _the team split up as a result, the girl ended up running away from her home, upon discovering what she regarded as betrayal.

Even then, _when _all of these people were strangers, their lives were all connected.


	42. Theme 46 Welcome

He saw the four children long before he noticed the crowd. A boy of about 16 years of age, with dark blond hair and a choppy fringe. Another boy, maybe 8 years old, with glasses and warm brown hair .Another boy and a girl, clearly twins, about 4 years old, both delicate-featured, the girl with pale brown hair tied into twin tails and a fringe clipped to the side, the boy with pale blond hair that reminded him of the moon. They didn't look much like each other, but all had the same infinitely dark eyes, and the same lost looks.

Then he noticed the burnt clothes, and the small bags they all carried. Then he noticed the crowd of people, and a burnt out shell of a house.

A woman waved.

"Yusei-san!"

The others noticed, and a small group rushed up to him.

"Their house burnt down. They have no place to live."

"I can see that, is their guardians?"

"Dead. Trying to save them."

"Oh, so what are you going to do?"

"Nobody is really willing to take them in, so we are trying to resolve that."

"Why?"

"Well….they is foreign, only moved in a few weeks ago."

Yusei thought about it.

"So…either this particular community is xenophobic, or you are just a bit wary because they are newcomers."

A man spoke up.

"Also, most of us already have families. We can't take in 4 children together. They'd have to be separated."

"Ah." Yusei took a look at the children. The eldest one had picked up the little girl, who was clinging onto her big brother's shirt and looking around warily. The boy twin was clinging on to the eldest boy's leg and the middle child was standing there, stoic, glasses pushed back on his nose, as though he was trying to be a brave boy for his siblings. A good boy for his dead parents.

Yusei had lived on his own for 3 years now since his team had all left in their own ways. He had a big house, and he didn't really mind the emptiness. It was peaceful. He liked it.

But these kids were stranded in an unknown place and they were going to be separated.

"I'll take them in." He heard himself say.

"Really?"

"Yusei-san, you can't…"

"There are orphanages…"

"You can't do that!"

"Are you sure? Think!"

He held up a hand.

"I was an orphan too. I think I know how these kids are feeling. I want to help."

The people were stunned

"Very well." They gave Yusei a small bag, which contained all the kids' clothes. He took it, and gestured to the children, who followed him quietly.

After they were away from the bunch of people, Yusei asked them for their names.

The eldest one answered.

"I'm Hunter White, and I'm 16, that's my little brother Satou, and he's 9 years old. The twins are three-and-a –half- Eric and Kaya. We're half Japanese. Mum was half Japanese on her dad's side, and dad was half Japanese from his Mum's side. So we do belong here, just to let you know."

Yusei gave Hunter a look.

"Your nationality wasn't what I was wondering."

"Oh?"

"What brings you to Neo Domino anyway?"

"Our parents died when the twins were two." Beyond that, the teen didn't say anything. Yusei wanted to ask more, but out of tact, decided not to.  
>Satou however , had other ideas , and proceeded to tell Yusei about their lives , including that they were a quarter English and a quarter French , that first they had gone to Tokyo after their parents had died but they weren't happy there so they had moved here , with their aunt and uncle .They were happy for a few weeks. Until the fire.<p>

Yusei listened, and nodded , and said the right things. Then they walked in silence until a little voice said.

"Your hair is funny, mister." It was Kaya , still being carried by Hunter.

"Kaya!" Hunter scolded.

Yusei had to laugh.

"Its fine, really. I know my hair is funny...but you should see my friend Crow's hair."

All 5 of them laughed up until they got to Yusei's house.

_(A few weeks later)_

"We made flowers today."

"Paper flowers "

Yusei smiled down at Eric and Kaya, one walking on either side of him , holding his hand.

"Really? What colour?"

The twins answered in unison.

"Blue!"

"Wow, sounds like you had fun at the day-care today!"

"Yeah!"

They opened the gate and waked to the door.

Yusei let go of Kaya's hand to get the key in his pocket, then put the key in the lock and opened the door. The twins ran in , took off their shoes , and rushed straight to the kitchen.

"We're back!" they yelled.

Hunter came out of the kitchen, holding a bitten apple in one hand. From the kitchen , childish chatter could be heard. Both Yusei and Hunter smiled to hear it.

"Welcome back! Good day?"

Yusei blinked a bit , then grinned even bigger .

"Yeah , did you?"

"hmm, it was Ok ."

Then Hunter turned and walked away. Yusei paused a little before joining him.

It was still strange for him, coming home to someone who could tell him "Welcome back."

But it was a nice feeling.


	43. Theme 29 Forever

She was crying. Crying and unaware that he was watching her do so.  
>He looked at her for a while, and then stepped into the room, tentatively. He sat so they were back to back.<p>

"So, how did you get in?"  
>She gasped.<br>"Yusei?"  
>"One and the same. Well?"<br>"The door was open. "  
>"Ah." There was silence for a bit, then.<br>"I haven't seen you for ages…not since…" The sentence was left unfinished, but Yusei knew what she meant.  
>"Well…."<br>"Why haven't you come to see me? I thought that you would, that you would be the first to be there but…"her voice came out in bits and pieces, the reflection of betrayal.

Yusei thought about his answer before giving it.  
>"After someone loses an important person, everyone is all over them .But all those people would drift away after a few months. That's when the bereaved person really needs a friend. To pick up the pieces."<br>"The….pieces?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Another silence while she thought. Then:  
>"I'm guessing that's going to be you then, huh?"<br>"Yes. And I'll be there forever."  
>"Forever? Really?" A hint of sceptism.<br>Yusei laughed a little.  
>"Well, not forever…how about for the rest of your life? That sounds good, if forever can't be?"<br>He turned around to look at her. She looked at him, eyes filling up again.

"Yeah. That sounds good to me.


	44. Theme 47 Outside

The first time he noticed her, he was waiting for friends and she was trying to walk across the corridor. Or rather, trying to get past him.  
>She had delicate features, big, almond shaped (and coloured) eyes and shiny, thick hair. He noticed all this, and made a note, but rather in the way a pen writes on paper. The pen does not hold an opinion on what it writes. It is the holder of the pen who has that liberty. What he, the holder, noticed was this-the sadness, the sorrow, the anger. And the courage, the one shred of faith she held onto with her elegant hands. Such beautiful, real emotion.<p>

The beauty on the inside.

The second time, they were rivals, playing against each other. He playing with the purpose of meeting an old friend and settling an old score and her purpose was to...do what, exactly? He didn't know. What he did know was that somewhere in there was pain and malice, and he needed to do something about that.

So he did, and underneath was innocence .Silver tears welling up from those wide , wide eyes, revealing the light that had been switched on inside. An uncertain, wavering light .But still a light. A nice light, one that he liked to see.

Another example of the beauty on the inside.

Time went by and they became friends, slowly the light grew brighter and he would find himself blinded at times. Not that he minded. He grew used to the song of her voice, the tap-tap of her shoes on the ground. He thought of her. But not of her delicate facial features or slender, shapely figure or beautiful almond shaped (and coloured) eyes. More of her personality and the light.

That changed one day though. Not anything he could look back and think: So, _that's where the turning point was._ It was a time that couldn't really be pinpointed, so similar it was to other times. A sunny day, where he was inside working, her shoes going tap-tap on the floor and her song-voice saying his name. As usual, he'd look up to greet her. And then it seemed to sink in. The fact that this friend was really quite attractive. Delicate facial features, the slender, shapely figure, those beautiful almond shaped (and coloured) eyes, the thick, shiny hair.

Things he'd never noticed before as a pen owner, things he noticed only as a pen he suddenly grew an opinion on.

This was a girl who was beautiful on the outside, as well as the inside.


	45. Theme 24 Rivalry

**This number had a different theme…but I forgot the idea I had for that. So now it is rivalry. **

**Enjoy!**

"_I'm first!"_

"_I'm first too!"_

"_No you weren't"_

"_I was! I was!"_

"_Was not!"_

And

"_We're going to be late , come on! "_

"_You sound like mum. Just one more pancakes…."_

"_You are going to become even more round than normal."_

"_ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!"_

"_No, not at all"_

"_Pfft…you still sound like a mum…relax ."_

"_You are hopeless, Onii-chan."_

Then there was

"_GET OFF ME!"_

"_Give it back , give it back , give it back!"_

As well as

"_I'll tell him that you like him if you don't…."_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_I would!"_

"_Well then…what about you're secret?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Your secret sl-"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_

Oh , and she couldn't forget

"_You tidied my room!"_

"_yes…"_

"_BUT ITS ALL MESSED UP NOW!I CANT FIND ANYTHING…"_

"_But your room is tidy…"_

"_EXACTLY!"_

All of those silly arguments , child arguments , arguments that got Ruka pissed off all the time now had her smiling , almost laughing at the memory , as she looked at her sleeping twin brother.

Rua. Her mirror image , the other side of the coin. So similar , yet so different. No wonder they argued, teased, fought.

Yet….

All that rivalry meant nothing in the end. Because she was so glad Rua was safe.

So glad they had that rivalry.

Because he was her beloved twin , and nothing would change that

**Thanks to **_**Gx fangirl of rainbows**_** for this theme! I hope you liked this , Rai-chan **


	46. Theme 48 Silence

Normally, Crow Hogan could not stand silence. He was the type of person who ALWAYS had to talk, or sing (albeit, off-tune), hum or tap his hands on the table…or anything that drove away even the slightest hint of silence. 

When most people met him for the first time, that is what they noticed. His irrepressible energy, his impatience. But while it was usually true, sometimes it could be false.

When Yusei and Bruno were busy typing on computers, long and complicated science things that he could not even begin to understand, he seemed happy to simply sit there, get on with something himself quietly. If it had been anyone else, he would have been giving a running commentary, riddled with insults.

The few times he had offered to pick up Aki from school, they had gone through the entire journey without a word.

When with the twins and his nest , although he was really loud , energetic and always ready to play , he was also very calm with them , getting them ready for bed , helping with homework…anything which required a bit more serenity.  
>Infact, there was one time where he and the kids were the only ones in the house…but when Yusei , Jack and Bruno had arrived not a sound could be heard. Something that worried them-so naturally, they had burst inside.<br>And what did they find?  
>Him sitting on the sofa, little children on either side, the youngest girl , Kokoro , using him as a lap pillow. He had one hand resting on her head ,his eyes were closed and he was smiling, but he was not he opened his eyes, he put a finger to his lips .<br>_Shhhh_

It was just proof of one simple fact –When with the people that were the most important things ever , silence was easy to handle.

Infact, he quite liked it.

**Randomness based off one little realisation I had.**


	47. Theme 49 Sister

Ms Yukari Takeda looked at the pile of books.2 weeks of homework from 30 6-7 year olds. This is what she got for being ill and taking time off. Picking up the first book, she flipped it open to the correct page and read.

"WHAT I DID AT THE WEEKEND:

On Saturday ,I was supposed to go shopping with Papa for something pretty to wear at Saki-Chan's birthday , but something even better happened-my baby sister was born .Papa got a phone call just as we got off the train, and we had to rush all the way to the hospital again.

At first, I was not meant to be with Mama, so I sat in the waiting room. The nurses were very nice to me …but I was still bored, but then I got to see her and my new sister and SHE IS SO CUUUTE AND TINY! 

Mama said she looks like me but just with red hair. Pink hair. I think it is pink but Mama thinks she called her sister is called Aki.

"Kirie and Aki, my pretty girls", is what Mama said. I even got to hold her, and I was able to hold her better than Papa could!

Look at the pic!

The next day we went home, without Mama and said that they would be home by Wednesday and I CANNOT WAIT. Papa says Aki will cry a lot but I don't mind at all.  
>My little sister is the most exciting thing ever. I love being a Onee-chan already"<p>

The piece was short, in big up-and down handwriting. The picture , stuck in with prittstick showed a little girl sitting on the end of a bed, dark brown hair in braids , fringe messy , big hazel almond shaped eyes wide with laughter , holding a tiny baby ,red cheeked , sleeping , with a tuft of reddish hair on its head and wrapped in a pink blanket. The girl was laughing.

Ms Yukari Takeda picked up her pen to mark it, and then paused.  
>Kirie….Surely that was the name of...<br>She turned back to the front cover of the homework book.  
><em>Kirie Izayoi, Class 1-2 <em>It proclaimed in rainbow bubble writing.  
>Yep, she was right. This was the book of the girl who was in her daughter's class. The girl who had died just 5 days after this entry had been written.2 days after the little sister whose arrival she had been waiting for came home. She had no idea how the book had ended up in her tray, but she put her pen down, let the book fall closed.<p>

The right thing to do would be to return it to Kirie Izayoi's parents.

No, to return it to Kirie Izayoi's sister.

**Not sure how this idea came up, but I see it as a potential springboard for a new multichapter story. What do you think?**


	48. Theme 33 Happiness

He heard the crash, and rushed into the other room.

Luckily, the disaster wasn't nearly as big as he thought. A vase was broken, shattered pieces over the floor.

And in a corner, little Hikari, huddled up, shaking and crying.

Crow watched her. Sure, the small-for-her-age 13 year old was a bit of a neat-freak, but to be in a near-catatonic state over a vase?

He bent down, picked up a piece of the broken vase in each hand, and stared at them.

He might be able to fix the vase, but would he be able to put the fragments of Hikari's happiness back together?

**Wow. Even I'm surprised how this one turned out. It was literally written on the spur-of-the-moment.**

**Well…Feedback, please!**


	49. Theme 39 Name

She was a 14 year old, new to the customs of boarding school, desperate to find a way to keep her psychic powers hidden and make friends, and in love with a member of her class.

Well, maybe not in love. She knew she had strong feelings for this boy, who, although not yet a close friend was warm-hearted enough to help her in getting used to things. But she dared not analyse the contents of these feelings just yet. Possibly because she was afraid of betrayal, because that despite being a teenager, her personality still had traces of innocent childhood left.

Either way, it wasn't as if she could do anything about painful shyness prevented her from starting most conversations, it took her longer than most to gain courage to approach someone, and she froze at the very idea of speaking in front of her class.

This was why, when she saw him that Sunday, on the opposite side of the street where she was coming out of a sweetshop, she panicked. Happy to see him, but panicked.

She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, walked a few steps down the street .Then..

"Shin-kun!"

It was at that moment a strong breeze blew by, and a whole line of cars zoomed past on the road. Shin walked right past, not hearing her. Sadly, she continued walking back to the dorm building of her school.

_Typical,_ she thought. _The only time I work up the courage to call out his name and it gets lost in the wind_

**Some of this is based on me ,and some is based on me thinking that perhaps Yusei wasn't the first person Aki was in love with, and neither was Divine(assuming she was in love with Divine ).**

**Anyway , hope you enjoyed!**


	50. Theme 50 Choice

**MY LAST THEME!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading through all 50!**

The lights were blinding and beautiful to the teal haired teenager who waked through them. She thought she had seen beautiful lights before…but hey were nothing , compared to this. She should have been panicking, since it was her first night in a new city and she was lost. But she was not. Instead, she looked up at the lights and thought of her life from before till now.

As a child, she'd had to make choices that an adult would have trouble making. As a younger sister, she often was the older sibling figure. The choices she had made in those years were ones that the child, the sister, the submissive servant within her had had to make.

Some were good, others, not so great. All of them fresh in the mind , as she wandered around absently

The lights shone in all colours. Silver, purple, blue , orange , brown , green, red…many reflected the colours of the eyes of some very important people in her life. Those who had been with her in some of those choices, others, not so much.

Those people , they were what she had to leave behind when making this latest choice .But even though she missed them , she found it to be the best choice .

Because it was the one she had made as herself.

Because she was here.

As herself.

**And now , theme challenge is officially finished. It looks like the next fanfic I'll be doing for 5Ds is "Wounded."**

**I'll also be starting fanfics for the animes Shakugan no Shana and Another. Please look out for these-although I won't be uploading anytime soon (exams and other things ).**

**Until then , see ya later!And thank you for reading **

**xxx**


End file.
